A conventional remote-control toy is shown in FIG. 10 and generally includes a controller 9 which emits wireless radio control signals. The controller 9 includes an encoder and a wireless radio signal emitter. The control signals are emitted by operation of the direction button 91, frequency choosing button 92, button 93 and acceleration button 94 on the controller 9 to control the remote-control toys.
The latest personal communication device includes CPU, RAM and LED. The functions of the personal communication device include communication, taking photos, taking video clips, playing video files, interne browsing, sending/receiving emails, editing files and playing games, and the operation method is changed by pressing buttons into touching the panel. All of the functions mentioned above can be done by touching the touch panel.
Moreover, some personal communication devices have a g-sensor which can control the directions of the characters of the games or browsing the photos by swinging the personal communication devices.
The conventional remote-control controller is too big to carry. The functions of the modern personal communication device are so powerful, and some of the personal communication devices are equipped with the g-sensors used to control the game software. It is a goal to combine the personal communication device to the remote-control controller.